hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Saturn
Kirjastonsa massiivisesta lokalisoimattomuudesta johtuen jää konsoli jokseenkin aikalaistensa varjoon, mutta muutamat edelleen erinomaiset ekslusiiviset pelit ja totta kai kolikkopelikäännökset tekevät siitä silti Dreamcastia kiihottavamman kulttimasiinan. *''Angel Graffiti S - Anata he no Profile'': Esteettisesti ja käyttöliittymältään kovin köyhä deittisimulaattori mielikuvituksettomalla japanilukiopremissillä. *Another Memories: Fantsukouludeittisimulaattori omaperäisellä muttei hyvällä graafisella tyylillä. Mukana on melko paljon mielenkiintoisia mekaniikkoja, kuten korttipohjainen tappelusysteemi ja vastausmahdollisuksiin vaikuttava egomittari. Itse hahmojen herutus koostuu kuitenkin tyystin päättömästä umpimähkään mestoihin haahuilusta, eli itse pääpointti on kustu täysin, kerta tiettyyn sankarittareen keskittyminen on turhan hankalaa. Parhaat lyylit ovat muutenkin heruttamattomissa. *''Astal'': Graafisesti ainakin omintakeinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan kömpelö ja ruutusuunnittelultaan silkkaa putkijuoksua oleva Segan tasoloikka. *''Battle Cos-Player'': Lukuisia FMV-pätkiä ja kauppamekaniikan sisältävä mahjong-peli eli mönjää. *Battle Monsters: Kuivalla tavalla keskinkertainen mutta ainakin suht nopea hirviöteemainen tappelupeli esirenderoiduilla graffoilla. *Blazing Dragons: Sam & Maxista lainatulla käyttöliittymällä varustettu läppäfantsupulmanratkaisupeli menettelevällä huumorilla. Valtaosa ongelmista on loogisia ja vääriinkin ratkaisuihin löytyy aika paljon omaa dialogia. Hyvän estetiikan kohokohta ovat lukuisat tunnetut piirrettyääninäyttelijät ja feikkibrittiaksentit. (8/10, myös Playstation) *''Blazing Heroes'': Graafisesti kammottava ja pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen ja tylsä TRPG. Pelaa mieluummin Blazing Dragonssia. *Bulk Slash: Viihdyttävä kolmannen persoonan 3D-mechalentelyräiskintä. Tehtäviä on vain seitsemän, mutta ne ovat melko vaihtelevia ja itse pelattavuus on hyvää, vaikka tietysti ohjattavuus on hieman kömpelöä johtuen toisen ohjausnamiskan puutteesta. Siistein puoli on kuitenkin siipinaismekaniikka, joiden tarjoamat useat eri loput antavat pelille mukavasti jälleenpeluuarvoa. (7/10) *''Burning Rangers'': Suht omaperäinen mutta tylsä ja hiomaton kolmannen persoonan palomiespompinta Segalta. Pelastettavat henkilöt profiileineen ja ruutujen sattumanvaraiset elementit ovat sentään mielenkiintosia puolia. *''Clockwork Knight'': Segan ulkoasultaan söpö mutta pelattavuudeltaan liukuhihnamainen tasoloikka välttävällä ohjattavuudella. *''Clockwork Knight 2'': Aika sika samaa kamaa kuin edeltäjänsä hieman paremmilla ohjauksilla, yhdentekevällä heittomekaniikalla ja hajottavilla automaattisesti rullaavilla ravauskentillä. *''Code R'': Seikkailupelin ja 1 vs 1 -rallien sekoituksellaan hieman Riding Herota muistuttava peli viimeksi mainittu paremmalla pelattavuudella mutta huomattavasti vähemmällä hurmaavuudella. *''Crime Wave'': Huojuvalla yläviistoisella kamerallaan pelaamisestaan tuskaa tekevä rälläysräiskintä. *''Crows - The Battle Action For Sega Saturn'': Ohjaukseltaan ja estetiikaltaan kämäinen ynnä pelattavuudeltaan tyypillinen jengiläiskurmotuslisenssimätkintä. Hieno alaotsikko, kyllä. *''D-Xhird'': Ylijäykkä ja mekaniikoiltaan kuiva 3D-mättö. *Dark Savior: Isometrinen toimintaseikkailu raskaalla musiikilla ja spritehahmoja sekä kolmiulotteisia ympäristöjä sekoittava graffatyylillä. Pelin taistelut käydään lähestulkoon yksinomaan tappelupelimäisillä 1 vs 1 -nujakoinneilla, jotka ovat yksinkertaisia mutta ihan hupaisia. Tutkiskelu taas koostuu pääasiassa viihdyttävistä ongelmista ja paikoin kuvakulman takia todella hajottavasta tasoloikkimisesta: järkyttävät pelaajan takaisinheittämiset ja etenkin pari todella sadistista pompintaosiota tarkoittavat, että harva tätä jaksaa ilman emulaattoritallennuksia. Mielenkiintoinen, haarautuva sekä hapokas juoni kääntää lopputuloksen kuitenkin plussan puolelle, vaikkakin haarautumissysteemi tarkoittaa myös, että samoja ympäristöjä tulee kierrätettyä paikoin liikaa. Tarinan tärkein opetus on muuten oleellisesti se, ettei pullollista viinaa tai jalopenoa kannata välttämättä vetää ykkösellä. (6/10) *DecAthlete: Segan napinrämppäysurheilupeli, joka on hieman tavallista parempi kiitos passelien hahmojen ja ajalleen hyvien 3D-graffojen. Yhdysvaltalaisversio on karsituimmalla urheilijavalikoimmallaan kämäisin. *Die Hard Arcade: Segamaisen absurdi ja humoristinen mätkintäpeli, joka 3D-graffoistaan huolimatta on pelattavuudeltaan samanlainen kuin genren 2D-edustajatkin. Hupaisat esteet, isohkot liikelistat ja monipuolinen asevalikoima tekevät menosta hupaisaa ja pituus on ihanteellinen. Deep Scan -minipelistä kerättävät lisäkonttarit ovat myös varsin nerokas ominaisuus. (7/10) *''Digital Ange - Dennou Tenshi SS'': Esteettisesti hieno mutta pelattavuudeltaan normikuiva valikkoseikkailupeli. *Digital Dance Mix Vol.1 - Namie Amuro: Segan hämmentävä idolimediapakkaus parilla biisillä, joiden mukana tulevia ketkutteluja voi hieman hienosäätä. Mukana on myös neljä kämäistä minipeliä. Taas yksi ykkösosaksi nimetty tuote, jolle ei tullut koskaan jatkoa. *''Doukoku Soshite'': Melko tunnelmallinen ensimmäisen persoonan kauhuseikkailupeli ysärimäisillä eli hyvillä animegraffoilla. Ei yllättäen avaudu japaniksi. Melkoisen poikkeuksellinen tekele verrattuna Data Eastin muuhun tarjontaan. *''Doukyuusei If'': Treffisimulaattorien pioneeri on edelleen varsin uniikki: pääpointti ei ole ominaisuuksien kehittelyssä, vaan seikkailupelimäisessä ympäriinsä haahuilussa, paikkojen tutkimisessa ja vastaantulijoiden kanssa vuorovaikuttamisessa. Aika- ja rahasysteemit tarjoavat ainoat simulaatioelementit. Herutusta tehdään siis olemalla oikeassa paikassa oikeaan aikaan, joka yhdistettynä välillä onnistumismahdollisuudet kerrasta poikki vetäviin monivalintakohtiin tekee menosta liian käyttäjäepäystävällistä. Tätä pahentaa hahmojen ilmeettömyys: edes emulaattoritallennukset eivät välillä auta oikean vastauksen päättelemiseen japania osaamattomalle. Suurin ongelma on kuitenkin pelin lernopelijuuret, jonka takia päähenkilö-PUA-peelon usein pakollinen treffikäyttäytyminen koostuu seuralaisen kylmiltään kopeloimisesta. Edes hyvä estetiikka ja monipuolinen sankaritarvalikoima ei tämän takia innosta pelaamaan. *''Dragon Force'': Nobunaga's Ambition -tyylinen fantsuvalloituspeli reaaliaikaisella pelattavuudella ja toimintapaussilla. Estetiikka on hyvää ja hahmot persoonallisia, mutta valitettavasti käyttöliittymä on kämäinen ja taistelut aika epäinteraktiivisia sekä tuloksiltaan sattumanvaraisia hakuammuntoja. *''Dragon Force II'': Käyttöliittymältään parempi ja muutenkin selkeämpi kuin ykkönen, mutta graffoiltaan huonompi ja taistelusysteemiltään jotenkin vielä surkeampi. *''E'tude Prologue'': Treffisimulaattori, jossa sekä ympäriinsä haahuilua että ominaisuuksien kehittämistä. Pelin mielenkiintoisin puoli on genrelle varsin uniikki mahdollisuus pelata sekä mies- että naishahmolla. Valitettavasti estetiikka sekä hahmot ovat epämielenkiintoisia ja pelattavuus epämielenkiintoista, sillä 95 % ajasta jotakuta tavattaessa vetää tämä jo aiemmin kuullun lyhyen jauhannan ja feidaa. * Fighters Megamix: Hupaisan absurdi 3D-mättösillisalaatti, joka pelaa hyvin ristisiitoksensa suoraviivaisuudesta huolimatta. Virtua Fighterin geneerinen naamalauma vain korostaa lopun hahmokatraan uniikkiutta ja laadukkuutta. (8/10) * Funky Fantasy: Hoopolla mutta rumalla grafiikkatyylillä pakasta epäedukseen erottuva TRPG-parodia, jonka pelattavuus ja käyttöliittymä vaikuttaa kuitenkin varsin huonolta ainakin japania osaamattomalle. * Golden Axe - The Duel: Hahmovalikoimaltaan ja liikelistoiltaan aika mitäänsanomaton fantasiatappelupeli. Mekaniikat ovat mielikuvituksettomia lukuun ottamatta emopeleistä lainattua putelimekaniikka, joka on ihan hupaisa muttei tee pelistä silti viihdyttävää. * Goiken Muyou: Virtua Fighter -tyylinen mutta raggarihahmoiltaan ja liikelistoiltaan huomattavasti hauskempi ja kekseliäämpi tappelupeli. Peruspelattavuus valitettavasti silti imee. * Gotha World: Käsittämätön animelentelytaktikointipeli, joka sekoittaa reaaliaikaisuutta ja valikkotahkoamista. * Gouketsuji Ichizoku 3 - Groove on Fight: Pelattavan hahmopossen kokonaan uusiksi paneva neljäs Power Instinct tavallista paremmilla eli vähemmän kaikkivoipaisilla partnerinvaihtomekaniikoilla. Liikelistat ovat varsin laajoja ja kekseliäitä ja joka iikalla on rekka-tyylinen erikoishyökkäys, mutta muodonmuutosten poistaminen on hanurista. Graffatyyli on ysäriloppupuolen mukaisesti masentavan harmaa ja karu, mutta sarjalle ominaista huumoria löytyy edelleen aika lailla, vaikka valitettavasti lauletut biisit on heitetty romukoppaan. Varmaankin ensimmäinen ja edelleen yksi harvoista tag-tappelupeleistä, jossa nelinpelituki! (6/10) * Haunted Casino: Ohjauksiltaan kämäinen uhkapelikokoelma, jossa voitetaan vaatteita lukuisten hirviömuijien päältä. Emulaattoritallennuksia käyttämällä voi todeta, että peli kusettaa armotta, joten edes konsoleille harvinaiset paljaat utareet eivät kannusta pelaamaan. * Hissatsu: Graafiselta tyyliltään jees mutta pelattavuudeltaan täysin monotoninen 2D-toimintapeli, jota edes feodaali-Japaniteema pelasta. * House of the Dead, The: "I really respect your consistency." Legendaarisen toimintakauhasarjan ensimmäinen osa on turhan epäreilu ja Segan monien valopyssyräiskintöjen tapaan turhan yksinkertainen. Zombiviholliset irtiammuttavine raajoineen, mainiot musat, vaihtoehtoiset reitit, lentävät silmät ja totta kai tahallisen ja tahattoman rajamailla sijaitseva huumori tekevät lopputuloksesta kuitenkin tyydyttävän. Saturnkin on näemmä silti LYASTEN konsoli, kerta kolikkopelin punainen veri on valitettavasti vaihtunut vihreäksi. (6/10) * Hyper Reverthion: Kolmannen persoonan 1 vs 1 -räiskintä. Graffat ja hahmot ovat jees mutta ohjaus imee ja meno on todella pinnallista, kerta jokaisella hahmolla on vain kolmesta neljään hyökkäystä. * Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius - Forever with Me: Perus-Parodiusta eli esteettisesti hyvää ja pelattavuudeltaan huonoa lentoräiskintää. Tokimeki Memorial -kenttä on ainoa viihdyttävä osio. * Jung Rhythm: ''Parappa-kopio, joka on esikuvaansa esteettisesti huonompi mutta pelattavuudeltaan parempi eli välttävä. *''Keio Flying Squadron 2: Keskinkertainen tasoloikka, jossa välillä ykköspelin tapaisia räiskintäosioita. Ainoa mielenkiintoisempi puoli on avattavaa kamaa sisältävä ja myös miinuksen puolelle menevä pistesysteemi. *''Keriotosse'': Pinnallinen ja yksinpelillä turhauttava areenatappelupeli, jossa on tarkoitus tuupata vastustajia alas pelikentältä. Keriotosser, ennemminkin. *Kururin Pa!: Jatko-osansa takia tyystin obsoliitti versuspuzzle. *''Linkle Liver Story'': Omintakeiselle muttei kaksisella aseenluontisysteemillä varustetto ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli välttävällä taistelulla ja ruutusuunnittelulla. *''Madou Monogatari'': Sarjan monien muiden osien ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmänkaluamisen sijaan on tämä perinteisempi isometrinen roolipeli. Hahmot ja estetiikka ovat totta kai mainioita, mutta pelattavuus taas tyystin mielikuvituksetonta sattumanvaraisten morsojen pätkimistä valikkojen kautta. *Magic Knight Rayearth: Yllättävän mainio lisenssitoimintaseikkailu, jonka suurin vahvuus on ihanan söpö ja muutenkin hyvä estetiikka. Myös luolastot ja pulmat ovat hyviä, vaikkakin pomot ovat melko lussua kamaa. Yksi pelin siisteimmistä puolista on sen lisäsälätekstin määrä: jokaisella kolmesta sankarittaresta on eri dialogia ympäristöä tutkiessa sekä omat juonta selittävät päiväkirjamerkintänsä. Working Designsin lokalisaatio on tavallista parempi, koska pelattavuutta ei kerrankin ole juuri sorkittu; teksti kuitenkin paikoin yrittää taas liikaa ja jotkut puheet on jostain syystä jätetty dubbaamatta. (8/10) *''Marica - Shinjitsu no Sekai'': Nykymaailmaan sijoittuva roolipeli, joka leveilee ääninäyttelyllään ja kieltämättä hyvän näköisillä animegraffoillaan. Valitettavasti graffamasturbointi tekee sekä vuoropohjaisista taisteluista että välipätkistä tuskallisen hitaita puhuvien päiden tapituksia, joten ei tätäkään jaksa. Tekijät näemmä muutenkin tykkäävät odottelusta, koska ovat mallintaneet peliin liikennevaloissa venailunkin. *''Mr. Bones'': Vaihteleva mutta kälyinen toimintapeli, jossa pääasiassa yhdentekevää tasoloikkaa mutta myös useita hilavitkutuskenttiä. Pääosan ajasta vievät pompintakohdat ovat puhkikaluttuja lukuun ottamatta myös vertauskuvallisesti hajottavaa hajoamismekaniikkaa. *''Noon'': Syystäkin uniikki versuspalikantuuppimispeli varsin hämärillä ja huonoilla säännöillä. *Ochige Designer Tsukutte Pon!: Kaivopuzzlepelintekotekele, joka on vähemmän kattava kuin Ochige Yarouze mutta myös huomattavasti helppokäyttöisempi. Uusia pelejä voi tehdä virtaviivaistetusti kysymyksiin vastaamalla ja myös sattumanvaraisia puzzletuksia voi luoda. Pelin mukana tulevien kuuden esimerkkipelin perusteella olevat tuotokset kyllä vielä kälyisempiä kuin PSX-kollegassa... (5/10) *''Panic-Chan'': Visuaaliromaani varsin halvalla vaikka paikoin lutuisella estetiikalla. *Shingata Kururin Pa!: Omintakeinen versuspuzzletus, jossa rakennellaan kaivoon sytytyslangoista ja pommeista koostuvia räjähdyskomboja. Estetiikka on jees ja musiikit jopa vaihtuvat, mutta matsit tuppaavat kestämään yleensä liikaa, koska isojen kombojen tekeminen on hankalahkoa. Onneksi jatko-osan tärkein uudistus, eli kytevien liekkien jättäminen muodostelmien keskelle, helpottaa hyökkäysmahdollisuuksia ja parantaa menoa. Se, että kombojen aloittaminen on silti edelleen riippuvainen yhdestä palikkatyypistä onkin isoin miinus. (6/10, myös Playstation) * Touryuu Densetsu Elan Doree: Pelattavuudeltaan välttävä mutta omintakeisuudessaan silti viihdyttävä 3D-mättöpeli, jossa hahmot ratsastavat lohharien päällä. Tämä tarjoaa muutaman hoopon mekaniikan, kuten ratsun selästä putoamisen. Tappelijavalikoima on jees ja vika pomo tarpeellisen SNK-tasoa. Valitettavasti liikelistoja ei tunnu löytyvän mistään. (4/10)